Because of You
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: Based on the song by Nickelback. Jareth comments on Sarah's abuse of his love. Short and crappy. I mutter darkly at it...feel free to leave flames. I'll add them to my own.


Was listening to Nickelback when I heard this song and thought, "Huh, bet that would make an interesting story". Well, Here I am doing it, and I'm not quite so sure how it's going to go. It's a one-shot, of course, and a song-fic. A differently perceived Sarah, but I like it. Hopefully you will too, but if you don't whatever, I could really care less. On with the story then.

Oh, and the story is kinda fashioned on how a music video of it would look. So, yeah. I'm sure you'll see what I mean when you read it. It's also really short because it really only lasts as long as the lyrics for the most part. I can tell you now it's better in my head. Just envision a frustrated Jareth and a taunting Sarah, really that's all it is.

Yeah, it sucks, but I just can't put what's in my head down in words. Enough stalling, here ya go. Oh, and I don't own the bloody Labyrinth or Nickelback.

Summary: Jareth comments on Sarah's abuse of his love.

* * *

Jareth knew even before he had appeared in her bedroom she had done it again. How many times would she use it against him? _Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. _She didn't fear him, not anymore, and she never loved him. So why was he her slave? Because she beat that confounded Labyrinth? No, it was more; Jareth loved her to no end and she used that love to make herself feel better. Too many times has she called upon him after doing this to herself. He wished it would end, wished that he had a stronger will. With a sigh he took in the surroundings.

Sarah Williams sat in the chair in front of her vanity in a slouching manner the nape of her neck resting on the back of the chair. Her lank hair fell around her. Bloody hand prints were on the vanity mirror left by her bloodied hands via the cuts in her wrists. Her abdomen was also bloody as were her teeth and mouth. She moved her head to look at Jareth a sick pleasure in her darkening green eyes. She coughed blood dribbling down her lips.

Jareth's eyes grew cold hating the woman before him for using his love for her so carelessly. Much like how he had caused it in the crystal ballroom music mysteriously began to play as he stomped up and down the room casting glares at Sarah. He did for a few moments as the music played before turning sharply on his heels as the music swelled to look at her reflection in the mirror, her reflected face between and a little below the hand prints from where she called him. With a grimace on his face he began to sing.

"_Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer. Can't make this all go away_," he sang watching as Sarah coughed once more moving her head to stare straight up again. "_Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling, and watch as it all fades away. From what you do, because of you. You know I can't be there each time that you call. I swore not to come, but I'm here after all_," he spat bitterly at the ceiling his hands in fists next to him. He then glared accusingly at Sarah as one eye swiveled to look at him, laughing at his pathetic state it seemed. "_I know by the look that I see in your eye, I won't stand around and I won't let you die. From what you do_," he began pacing again walking to stand near her and the vanity, "_What you do, what you do. What becomes of you? What you do, what you do. What becomes of…?_" He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"_Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness. Doctor could you be my priest?_" he sneered as she pledged to being a woman of redemption. "_You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken_," he said moving from his previous stance of leaning on the armrests of the chair leaning towards her to stand up straight and point a disgusted hand at the bottles of alcoholic drink and aspirin scattered on her vanity, "_You laugh as you lie through your teeth_," he sneered again in disgust as she vowed to be better but at the same time her eyes gleamed and she grinned a short laugh sending blood dribbling from mouth down her chin.

"_From what you do, because of you_," Jareth pointed an accusing finger at the mortal. "_You know I can't be there each time that you call. I swore not to come, but I'm here after all_," he growled his arms throwing themselves in frustration as he began once more to begin pacing. "_I know by the look that I see in your eye. I won't stand around, and I won't watch you die_," he stated pointing his finger at her once more. "_From what you do_," he growled running both hands through his untamed hair, "_What you do, what you do. What becomes of you? What you do, what you do. What becomes of…?_" He closed his eyes in anguish standing to the side of the chair his face turned upwards to the heavens beseeching for his prayers to be answered. His hands became fists in his hair. "_From what you do_," he screamed the last word becoming elongated before he began storming around the room again the music rocking the foundations of the house.

After a while the music mellowed out to become softer as he stopped before her again this time turning his beseeching eyes onto her. "_Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer. Can't make this all go away. Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling, and watch as it all fades away_," he sang sadly his eyes reflecting his inner turmoil.

Eyes hardening he sang with more meaning putting harsher tones on the words. "_From what you do, because of you_," he spat pushing the chair away from the vanity so that he stood between her slouching form and the mirror. "_You know I can't be there each time that you call. I swore not to come, but I'm here after all. I know by the look that I see in your eye. I won't stand around and I won't watch you die_," he spat out leaning towards her again glowering into her smirking face. He pushed himself back once more. "_From what you do. What you do, what you do. What becomes of you? What you do, what you do? What becomes of you?_" the Goblin King almost muttered to himself stalking back and forth before the girl in the chair and the vanity. He cast accusing glares and thoughtful stares at her.

"_Because of you_," he screamed once more the last word once more elongated as the confusion within him threatened to overflow. "_Because of…_" He cut himself off the music and words abruptly ending as he picked the girl he loved so much up in his arms and carried her away to the Underground to heal her once more only so that she can return back Above.

And then they could begin the dance with death and love once more at a later time. The war between a powerful king and the mortal who held his heart would never end.


End file.
